Bikini Bloodbath Characters
; Brad: Brad was the boyfriend of a girl named Pam and arrived at her friend Jenny’s house to pick her up. Upon entering Brad’s car, he demanded her to perform sexual favors for him. At this point, Chef Death attacked them, slicing Brad's throat open with a meat cleaver. ; Chef Death: Real name, William Leschenski; He was a psychopath chef and former proprietor and head chef of the Sausage Party Restaurant. He went on a rampage, killing several people with a meat cleaver including Eve, Mister Robinson, Brad, Pam, Portia, Phil and Stacey. He met his end when Jenny struck him repeatedly with a metal garden rake. A year later however, Jenny and her friends held a séance in which they inadvertenly resurrected Chef Death from the grave. He continued his murderous rampage, slaughtering even more of Jenny's friends, as well as a few staff members from the local community college. He faced Jenny once again, but Jenny beheaded him with one strong blow from a baseball bat. ; Coach Smith: Coach Smith was the middle-aged coach for the Hale Manor high school football team. Like many of his players, Coach Smith demonstrated homosexual behavior. He was quoted as saying, "You know what I like about high school boys? I keep getting older, and they stay the same age". He later provided S'mores at Miss Johnson's party. ; Community College Commander: A strange man, the Community College Commander consulted with Professor Shipwreck, spoke with a high-pitched voice and drank coffee through his mask. He was one of several college instructors patterned after characters from the G.I. Joe franchise. ; Doctor Zartan: Doctor Zartan was one of the staff members at the local community college and a repeat customer at Miss Johnson's car wash. He always offered his female students a way to improve their grades by inviting them to spend the evening at his home. One student, Peaches, took him up on this offer, and Zartan showed his true colors. He had her bound and gagged and locked inside of a closet, while he danced and preened half naked in front of a mirror. Chef Death broke into Doctor Zartan's home and stabbed him in the throat with a barbeque skewer. Afterward, he sliced off his nipple and affixed it to the head of Zartan's prisoner, Peaches. Note: Doctor Zartan was one of several college instructors patterned after characters from the G.I. Joe franchise. ; Eve Kendall: Eve was walking home after class and passed through a cemetery. Chef Death leapt out from behind a gravestone and assaulted her. He stabbed her in the stomach with a meat cleaver, killing her. Note: 1st victim; Note 2: Last name revealed in news broadcast. ; Gary: Gary was an overweight homosexual football player from Hale Manor High. At Coach Smith's party, he was seen playing "Twatster", dancing to Footloose and imitating the water-bucket scene from Flashdance. He later attended the local community college where he became a close friend with Todd Reynolds. In fact, he was secretly in love with Todd and grew extremely defensive around any girl who would hit on him. Both Gary and Todd attended Miss Johnson's party. Chef Death killed Gary by drowning him in and outdoor hot tub and later used him as bouillon. ; Gil: Gil was a German foreign exchange student attending community college in the United States. Along with his friend, Ike, he enjoyed break dancing and partying. At Miss Johnson's party, he attempted to impress a girl named Mercedes by playing the violin. Chef Death sneaked into the room and sliced Gil's throat open with a cleaver. His body was later discovered in the closet by a student named Tod who, mistaking the corpse for his would-be girlfriend, Jenny, began making out with Gil's throat wound. ; Ginger: Ginger was one of Jenny's friends who had attended her slumber party. She was also one of the high school volley ball players most favored by lesbian gym coach, Miss Johnson. On her way to Jenny's party, Ginger was accosted by a homeless man begging for change. She was later seen admonishing party crasher "Smelly Suzy", reminding her that she wasn't even invited to the party. Ginger was one of the few partiers to survive Chef Death's attack. ; Ike: Ike was a German foreign exchange student attending community college in the United States. Along with his friend, Gil, he enjoyed break dancing and making lewd passes at female students. At Miss Johnson's party, Ike hooked up with a girl named Lonnie. He tried to impress her by talking about his "George the Animal Steel". ; Jay "Dela" DelaChervete: Jay "Dela" DelaChervete was one of the homosexual football players at Hale Manor High. At Coach Smith's party, he was seen sitting around with chocolate sauce smeared across his face. After high school, he began attending community college and was a student of Professor Shipwreck. ; Jenny: Jenny was a teenage girl who attended school at Hale Manor High and was a member of the school's volleyball team. On the last day of school she invited several of her friends to her house for a girls-only slumber party. She was one of the few who didn't openly ostracize "Smelly Suzy", but she also didn't invite her to her party. Among all of the partiers, Jenny appeared to be the most level-headed. When Chef Death raided her home, Jenny was the one who coordinated a plan and advised everyone to find a weapon. She faced Chef Death in her garage and seemingly killed him by striking him repeatedly with a metal garden rake. A year later, Jenny attended community college and worked at Miss Johnson's Car Wash. One evening, her friends and she held séance in which they attempted to commune with the spirit of their late friend, Portia. Instead, they unwittingly resurrected Chef Death. Jenny and her friends later attended a party at Miss Johnson's house (which was actually Jenny's original house; apparently her parents sold their home following Chef Death's first rampage). Chef Death attacked them once again and succeeded in killing nearly everyone at the party. Jenny faced Chef Death for a second time outside the house. She beheaded with one solid swing from a baseball bat. Note: Jenny is "Final Girl" in the Bikini Bloodbath franchise. ; Lonnie: Lonnie was a community college student and an employee of Miss Johnson's Car Wash. She was one of several girls who attended Miss Johnson's party. Lonnie developed an interest in a German foreign exchange student named Ike and greatly admired his mustache (which was practically imperceptible). She was later murdered by Chef Death. ; Lucy: Lucy was a juvenile delinquent who tried to get a job at Miss Johnson's Car Wash. Rumor has it that she once raped a prison guard with a rake. To prove her worth to Miss Johnson, she had to survive a knife fight/dance-off with the lesbian car wash owner. Miss Johnson took a shine to Lucy and invited her to her party. During the party, Lucy and Miss Johnson compared battle scars. Lucy was later killed while attempting to flee from Chef Death. Note: Played by series co-producer Sheri Toczko. ; Mercedes: Mercedes was a community college student and an employee of Miss Johnson's Car Wash. She was one of several girls who attended Miss Johnson's party. Another guest named Ike attempted to coax Mercedes into undressing by spilling beer on her. She was later killed by Chef Death while sitting on the toilet. Trivia: In the 1st film, a girl named Portia was also killed on a toilet. Both girls are named after cars (albeit with a slightly different spelling). ; Michael Em: Also known as Mike M., he was one of the few football players at Coach Smith's party who was not a homosexual. In fact, it was at Mike's urging that his friend Phil and he left the party to crash Jenny's slumber party. Mike was known for shrieking loudly and doling out high-fives to everyone. At Jenny's he amused himself by watching Stacey and Ginger in a make-out session. Mike was accidentally stabbed to death by Pam who mistook him for Chef Death. ; Miss Johnson: Miss Johnson was the overtly lesbian gym coach at Hale Manor High. She enjoyed watching her students in the showers and was not shy about complimenting them on their anatomy. Miss Johnson was seemingly killed in her home by Chef Death who broke in and stabbed her repeatedly across the chest with a meat cleaver. Johnson didn't die however, and it took a team of six surgeons and seventy-two stitches to put her back together. Miss Johnson purchased a home once occupied by her former student, Jenny, despite the murder spree that had taken place there just a year before. Miss Johnson quit her job as a gym coach and opened her own Bikini Car Wash. She employed many of the girls from the local community college including Jenny. When Chef Death returned to life, he terrorized the house a second time, killing even more people. Miss Johnson mobilized the survivors and had a showdown with Chef Death and even succeeded in stabbing him in the groin with a barbeque skewer. Chef Death fought back though and eviscerated her. Time will tell if the wounds Miss Johnson suffered proved fatal. ; Mister Robinson: Mister Robinson lived next door to both Jenny and Smelly Suzy. A strange man, he was seen wearing a chef's uniform, thought it is unknown if he was actually a chef. Chef Death dismembered him in his home and his remains were later discovered by Smelly Suzy. ; Pam: Pam was a volleyball player at Hale Manor High and one of the guests who attended Jenny's slumber party. She was dating a boy named Brad and during the party, she went out to his car to perform sexual favors for him. Chef Death appeared and killed both Pam and Brad with a steak knife. ; Peaches: Peaches was a community college student and an employee of Miss Johnson's car wash. She was invited to attend Miss Johnson's party, but was upset when she learned that she couldn't bring her father with her. Peaches was later abducted by the bizarre Doctor Zartan who kept her bound and gagged inside of a closet in his house. Chef Death murdered Zartan, slicing off his nipple and affixing it to Peaches' forehead. Her status is unknown. ; Phil: Phil was a football player at Hale Manor High and one of the few who attended Coach Smith's party who was not a homosexual. Phil and his friend Mike Em left the party to crash Jenny's slumber party. During the party, Phil flirted with Pam and became sexually aroused. It was Phil who discovered Portia's corpse on the toilet in the bathroom. As he ran out to warn the others, Chef Death appeared behind him and stabbed him through the back with a steak knife. Note: Co-director Tom Seymour played the role of Phil. ; Portia: Portia was one of the more buxom teenagers who played for Hale Manor High's volleyball team. She attended Jenny's slumber party and was seen dancing, playing Twister and bathing in the Jacuzzi. Portia was stabbed in the stomach by Chef Death while she was sitting on the toilet. ; Professor Shipwreck: Professor Shipwreck was a college professor of Astrophysics who worked at an unnamed Community College. In addition to Astrophysics, he also instructed his students on how babies were made using a gasoline can and a basketball as an example. He particularly disliked one of his students, Sharon, whom he constantly accused of being fat. Another student, Todd, expressed his dislike of Professor Shipwreck by throwing a football at his crotch. Professor Shipwreck was later killed by Chef Death who stabbed him in the eye. Note: Professor Shipwreck was patterned after a character from the G.I. Joe franchise. ; Sam: Sam was a community college student and an employee of Miss Johnson's Bikini Car Wash. She disliked her co-worker Sharon, and apparently harbored a dirty secret involving human exrement. Sam was killed by Chef Death in the locker room of the car wash after closing time. ; Scarlet: Scarlet was a community college student and an employee of Miss Johnson's car wash. Scarlet professed herself to be a genius, but in fact, she was actually quite unintelligent. She participated in a class demonstration in Professor Shipwreck's Astrophysics course and was later murdered by Chef Death who stabbed her in the head with a cleaver. Note: Named after a character from the G.I. Joe franchise. ; Sharon: Sharon played for Hale Manor High’s volleyball team and was a close friend of Jenny. She was one of several who attended Jenny’s slumber party, and also one of the few who evaded an encounter with Chef Death. When Chef Death raided Jenny’s home, Sharon decided to go out for food. Leaving the house, she ran into football player Mike Em, and mistook him for the serial killing cook. Frantic, she stabbed Mike to death with a knife, and then went on her way to procure food. While her friends were being butchered, Sharon enjoyed a large meal courtesy of Dos Tacos. The following year, she attended community college and began working at Miss Johnson's car wash. Most of her peers accused her of being too fat despite the fact that she was in extremely good shape. When Chef Death re-emerged to slaughter more of Jenny's friends, Sharon once again left the slaughter in order to get some food. This time, she went to Der Luftwafflehaus. ; Stacey: Stacey was a volleyball player at Hale Manor High and one of the guests who attended Jenny’s slumber party. During the party, she was seen in a Jacuzzi making out with a girl named Ginger. When Chef Death raided the house, Stacey tried to escape, but the Chef caught up with her and killed her. ; Suzy: Also known as Smelly Suzy and Nerdy Suzy, this young woman was an outcast from the other girls at Hale Manor High. When Jenny decided to throw a slumber party, they made sure that Suzy knew that she wasn't invited. The night of the party, Suzy discovered the dismembered remains of her neighbor, Mister Robinson, and ran to Jenny's house to warn the girls. Jenny and Suzy had a stand-off with Chef Death in Jenny’s garage. Suzy attempted to charge him with a circular saw, but tripped as the cord came unplugged and the saw blade buried itself in her chest, killing her. ; Todd Reynolds: Todd Reynolds was a homosexual football player at Hale Manor high and one of the guests who attended Coach Smith's party. After high school, he became a second string quarterback at the local community college. Todd and his close friend Gary attended Miss Johnson's party and Todd impressed the other partiers (particularly Jenny) with his ability to chug down a fifth of Camel Toe Liquor. When Chef Death attacked the household, Todd armed himself with a balloon and later hid beneath a blanket. He was one of three people to survive Chef Death's second massacre. ----